Drowned In Icy Waters
by gotosleeplove
Summary: Winnie is an all time gamer. In fact, that's what she lived for. But what happens when she receives a copy of Majora's Mask that is haunted by Ben Drowned? Ben Drowned x OC
1. Chapter 1

Drowning In Icy Waters

"Come on, Winnie! That's not fair."

I giggled, taking a peek over at my competitor.

"One day you'll realize, Darren, you can't beat me," I replied, returning my attention to the screen.

My fingers were flying over the buttons on the controller. Within moments, I had beaten Darren. Again. He growled in frustration, gnawing on his lip at he stared over at me.

"Alright. Now lets play my game," he grinned, flashing up his copy of Call of Duty Ghosts. "If you beat me at this… I'll just go cry in the corner," he smiled, confident in himself.

"Bring it, bitch," I chuckled, motioning him forward.

"Alright, smartass. Lets go."

Five minutes later, I was left smirking, twisting my dyed icy blue hair between my fingers. It got stuck in the curls.

"Lucky. You're just lucky," he sighed, ruffling his shaggy brown hair.

"Nope. I'm just the game master," I replied, laying back on the couch.

Darren was in my man…well woman cave everyday. Videogames were both of our lives. I mean, who would want to leave this room anyway? Giant TV, black leather couch to the side, theater seats in front of the TV. On and under the TV stand laid a PS3, Xbox, Nintendo 64, Wii, DS, Gamecube and so many more systems. Not to mention the seemingly never ending pit of game cases and cartridges.

A pool table dominated most of the room, arcade machines lining the back wall. The last and finishing touch was the small bar in the corner, the fridge stashed with pizza and soft drinks. And of course, the occasional alcohol that Darren would supply. Plain and simple, this is a gamers paradise.

"Oh, shut up, Winter."

I rolled my eyes as he spoke my full name. I pushed my large, black framed glasses higher up on my nose.

"We should get going," I murmured, standing up.

A loaded sigh exploded from his lips, his caramel eyes pleading.

"One more game?" he asked.

"No," I replied, my grey eyes icy. "Imma ninja kick you if you don't get up," I warned.

"The horror!" he sarcastically cried, falling back on the couch. "Whatevs, I'm coming."

We padded up the stairs of the basement, flinching when the sunlight came in contact with out eyes. Walking outside, it hurt even more. Darren yawned, crawling into the passenger seat of my Bug. It was a light blue that matched my hair. I crawled inside, slamming the door before starting it up. I drove in silence until Darren's face nearly hit the window.

"Winnie, check it out! Garage sale! Stop!" he yelled, bouncing in his seat.

"So what? I gotta get your ass home since you followed me home from school like a creep-o stalker instead of taking your truck!" I yelled, yet reluctantly pulling to a stop.

"There might be games. And for cheap," he grinned, wagging his eyebrows. Before I could reply, he hopped out of the car.

I sighed, following him out. I shoved my hands into the pockets of my white shorts, my eyes skimming over the items that were set out. I didn't see any games… just old junk. Ratty clothes, broken furniture. Nothing anyone would ever want. I turned my nose up in distaste.

Suddenly, there was a tap on my shoulder. I turned, facing a not so appealing sight. There was an old man standing before me, his brown eyes dark, not far from black. A slight beard covered his face, connecting with the little bit of greying hair he had left. The crown of his head was completely bald. He was shorter than me, and on the heftier side. He wore a grease and dirt stained shirt, along with ripped up jeans. His lips pulled apart to expose his yellowing teeth as he smirked.

"Hello. How many I help you?" his grizzly voice growled.

"Damn dude, you stink," I murmured, too low for him to hear. I tried to face away. "Got any videogames?" I asked, trying to look back over at him.

"Fresh out," he rasped. "Although I do think I do have one that wasn't out here…" He turned, walking over to his house. Moments later, he returned, clasping a cartridge between his fingers.

I took it from him, inspecting it. Majora was written on the side in black sharpie where the sticker used to be. I instantly remembered the Legend of Zelda game, Majora's Mask, a smile stretching across my face.

"I'll take it," I grinned, reaching into my pocket for some money.

"It's on the house," he nodded, stepping away.

I stared at the old man in confusion. "You sure?" I asked, pulling my hand away from my pocket.

"Yes. But you should be careful… The Drowned reside inside…" he whispered, turning and walking back into his house.

"Psycho nut," I scoffed under my breath, as I saw Darren run over.

"You find anything?" he asked.

I held up the game. "Majora's Mask. Got it for free," I smirked.

"Sweet! We should go play it," he replied, his eyes sparkling.

"Nope," I said, grabbing his ear. "I still have to take you home. Then, I'm going home and playing it," I smiled evilly, while dragging him to the car.

He fell to the ground in what appeared to be pure agony.

"You are ice cold. Damn," he sighed, staring at the sky.

"Oh, get up. You can play it when I'm done," I chuckled, entering my car.

"You know what… I can live with that," he replied, getting in beside me.

"Good."

The rest of the car ride neither of us spoke, as I blasted Black Veil Brides. We were both pretty content with listening to that. Finally, I pulled to a stop outside Darren's house.

"Alright, out," I grinned.

"Later, Winnie. Hurry up with that game!" he commanded, followed by a pout face.

"I will, I will. Laters."

He shut the door, and I began to drive back. I peeked down at the game cartridge that laid to my side. It looked extremely old… The sharpie writing was very sloppy, and there was remnants of the sticker still faintly on the side. This game has been through a lot. I'll probably have to blow on the inside to free it of dirt and dust so it'll work. Either way, I got it for free. It wasn't a problem.

I pulled to a stop in my driveway, getting out with my game. I sped inside, unable to wait to play Majora's Mask. But I couldn't help but remember what that old man had said.

_ Be careful. The Drowned reside inside. _

* * *

**_Hope you liked it so far! Please review, and let me know if I should continue!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I stuck the cartridge into the Nintendo 64. I grabbed the controller, walking over and sitting on the chair. The cord was tangled, but I was too excited to play to really bother with it at the moment. I turned on the TV, surprised to see that the game actual worked fine. I went to make a file, then noticed there was already one saved. It was titled 'BEN'. My eyebrows furrowed as I pursed my lips. Was the old creepy guy named Ben? Or possibly a relative that had owned it previously? Ah well. I just created a new file, leaving 'Ben' alone. I did, however, check out his file.

It turned out that Ben was almost finished with the game. He had collected nearly every one of the masks, and the remains of the bosses. Heh. I would have finished easily if I were that far into it. Pity. I went back to making my file, labeling it Winnie. I began playing, and was pleased to see it running normally, just like every game. When I began to interact with the NPCs, however, they referred to me as Ben.

"Name's not Ben," I mumbled to myself. Must be a minor glitch. I could live with that, I suppose.

Although the farther I got, the more it got on my nerves. Impulsively, I went and deleted Ben's file. I mean, the game was mine now… I could delete an old file that wasn't going to be used anymore. Smiling to myself, I continued to play my game. A thick scowl formed on my face when an NPC referred to me as nothing. Just a blank space. Hmph… guess it's better than Ben.

I continued to play, up until the point where I decided to use the 4th day glitch. Looking up cheats and hacks online, I found the glitch and decided it would be useful the first time I played Majora's Mask, long ago. Might as well use it now and have an extra day to finish what I was doing… It took me four tries, but I finally succeeded in activating the glitch. I found myself at the very end of the game in the boss fight room.

I guess this game did have a lot of glitches after all. What a shame… but I might as well try to finish. That is, if I could. Random text boxes began to appear, along with Skull Kid floating around. I blinked, trying to remember if he appeared at this part of the game… but couldn't recall. How strange. Dismissing it, I wandered around, until I was sent to Clock Town. Although, it was quite different. There were no NPCs what so ever. Empty, other than the buildings. Music began to play, and I noticed it was a song I had never heard before… no… it was the Song of Healing. But backwards?

Who is the sicko that hacked this game? Obviously it wasn't a normal Majora's Mask; I had been stupid to think so. But, what was the point in just shutting it off? Might as well keep going to see what other stupid glitches there were. Not like I had anything better to do. I continued to wander around, but I ended up not letting me go anywhere. Anytime I left Clock Town the screen would fade to black, then I'd just wind up in Clock Town once more. How lovely. Getting frustrated, and bored, I was just about to get up and turn off the game. But that's when I noticed something behind Link. I turned, seeing the Link statue from the Elegy of Emptiness.

Ha, how interesting. I walked around, seeing it was following me! I began to laugh, running, jumping and doing various odd things while watching the statue try to keep up behind me. A grin was plastered on my face, and I honestly had no clue why. Suddenly, Link dropped to the ground, convulsing before bursting into flames. I stared, shocked for a moment, before reeling back in hysterics once more. Was this hacker trying to _scare_ me or something? Because I've played plenty more fucked up games than this.

All of a sudden, the screen went black. Then, a white text box appeared. It read, _You shouldn't have done that_… Done what? Laugh? Or was it just a glitch? Stupid game. I could then hear what sounded like Skull Kid's scream play in the background, barely heard over the reverse Song of Healing. Then, the Link statue was facing the screen once more. I stood up, prepared to turn the TV and game system off, before another text box appeared. _You have met with a terrible fate, haven't you?_

"Yes, I'm just trembling with terror right now," I mumbled, rolling my eyes before turning off the TV.

I yawned, stretching out my arms. Well, that was quite a waste of my time. I walked back over, plopping down in my chair. I grabbed my cell phone, dialing Darren's number. He answered on the third ring, his usual hyper self ready to talk at the whim.

"Hey, Winnie, what's up?"

"Just wanted to let you know that the game's glitched," I sighed, adjusting my glasses.

"Ah, damn. Like, how bad?"

"I don't know… I mean, it looks like it's hacked, to be honest. Like, it's based off of Majora's Mask, but a bunch of other dumb stuff happens. You can't win, basically. Songs play backwards, Link bursts into flames at points. Skull Kid appears out of no where, all the NPCs disappear. You are stuck in Clock Town. Point black, the cartridge belongs in the trash," I replied.

"Crap! I was so ready to play, too."

"Calm down, bro, we can go on Amazon and order one that works right. It's no big deal," I chuckled.

"Very true. I'm holding you to that," he sighed, his disappointment easily heard.

"M'kay. Talk to ya later."

"Laters."

I shoved my phone into my pocket, pulling myself up from the chair. I left the game room, walking upstairs. I wandered into the kitchen, prepared to make a sandwich. I then noticed a note on the fridge.

_ Winnie,_

_ We are currently on a business trip, and shouldn't be back within the month. Had to leave ASAP, and we are sorry we couldn't tell you goodbye in person. Stay safe and look after the house!  
Love,_

_ Mom and Dad_

When were they not on a business trip? I barely saw them anymore. When they were here, they were usually ignoring me. It wouldn't be any different, really. I finished my sandwich, hurriedly eating it while I made my way upstairs, into my room. I swiped my now empty hands together, opening my door. Making my way to my bed, I came to an abrupt stop. My computer was on… Why? Darren and I had been in the game room all day after school, plus I always shut it off.

I walked over, sitting down in the swivel chair. My computer's screen was bright, and already connected to the internet. It was on Cleverbot… huh? That weird chat site that never made any sense? That was strange… Plus, a conversation was already started. Didn't you have to start the conversations?

** Hello.**

I decided to play along, my curiosity getting the best of me.

_ Hi._

** You have met with a terrible fate, haven't you?**

My mouth was a solid line, now knowing that the hacker of the game must have some how wormed their way into my computer.

_ Who are you?_

** Ben.**

_ You're a pretty good hacker, Ben._

** Thank you, Winter.**

My blood ran cold. Okay, it was one thing to mess with the game, and magically hack into my computer. But how did he know my name? Not to mention my real name, not the nickname everyone calls me. I just stared at the screen, dumbfounded.

** Care to reply?**

You couldn't do two comments in a row on Cleverbot… What exactly am I dealing with?

_ How did you know my name?_

** Heh, I know quite a lot about you, Winter Knightly. **

_ You must have gone through my files or something. Get out of my computer, sicko!_

That had to be it, right? He hacked into my files. Yeah. That's it.

** I haven't hacked into any of your files, Winter. By the way, I like your shirt. Matches your hair color. Very different. Why are you wearing shorts, anyway? Its cold out, ya know.**

Could he see me through my damn computer? Okay, this is too far. What the hell is going on here?

_ You must be a very talented hacker, being able to see me and all. _

I reached down, prepared to pull the plug on the computer. If it turns off, and I don't reply, this weirdo can't bother me anymore. I yanked it out, the screen going black. I let out a sigh of relief, slumping back in my chair. I hadn't relaxed for thirty seconds before the screen lit up once again, still on Cleverbot. Ben had replied.

** You shouldn't have done that.**

Before I could reply, the screen turned into static snow. I stared in utter horror as fingers began to slowly pull out of the screen, followed by a hand, and arm. Random pixels connected where the break in the screen was, making odd shapes and lines. Water slowly began to leak out of the computer and keys, my desk soaking wet. The electronic device began to spark due to the water, the sparks shooting out, dangerously close. I backed away, my mouth dropped open. What I figured to be Ben continued to pull himself out of the computer, his face coming into view.

His mouth was turned up into a malicious smile, his teeth sharpened to points. His eyes were demonically black with crimson pupils. Blood poured mercilessly down his cheeks, flowing from his eyes. His blonde hair was shaggy, some strands falling into his face. As he continued to pull himself out, I noticed what he was wearing. His outfit looked exactly like Link's from Zelda. The same green hat, only darker and saggy due to the water that dripped down. The same green tunic and brown belt. Everything was the same, only darker. More sinister.

Sparks flew forward, still, not seeming to effect him in any way. A hate-filled chuckled escaped his lips, then turning into a crazed laugh. The entire time his red pupils were focused on my shocked form.

"Still 'trembling with terror'? Or now do you truly believe you have met with a terrible fate? Haven't you, sweet cheeks?"

* * *

**Please review if ya want more :P**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You're a hologram," I stated, matter-o-factly, staring at the demonic Link that stood before me.

An evil cackle broke through his lips at my remark, shaking his head. His blonde hair flipped as he did so, showing off more of his black eyes.

"No, babe. I'm afraid that isn't so," he purred, stepping off the desk and onto the floor.

He was relatively short for a guy, but I still had to look up at him. He was probably around five eight or nine. Next to my five two, it was a good distance. I gulped, trying to think this through rationally. I mean, there is no way this was happening. 'Ben' is a hologram. Period.

"Still don't believe me?" he chuckled, shutting his black eyes. Blood continued to poor down his cheeks. His eyes snapped open, the crimson pupils staring into mine. "Come on up, and see for yourself," he dared, offering his hand.

My eyes narrowed, warning sirens lighting up in my head. Shit… if he wasn't a hologram, which he was, he could drag me back into the computer and I'd be screwed. Perhaps it would be a good idea if I didn't take his hand… Without another thought, I took off my shoe, throwing it at him. It smacked right into his face, falling to the ground. I watched with an expressionless face as the shoe bounced off the carpet once, before settling.

"OW!" he hissed, rubbing where the shoe had him. "What the fuck was that? Now, I've seen a lot of strange reactions from people, but never have I been attacked by a damn shoe!" he yelled, scowling at me.

My face was still expressionless as my brain tried to process all of this. So… this dude is really here? I need some fucking Advil. My poker face was on as I stared at him, wondering what the hell I was expected to say. I take things a lot differently than most people.

"So. Wonderful weather we're having," I awkwardly mumbled, mentally slapping myself.

He stared at me for a moment, before throwing his head back as he laughed. Not menacing, at least. He wiped his hands over his face, swiping the blood away. He wiped his hands on his green tunic, staining it.

"You are fucking weird," he giggled, smiling. "Hello? Any one in Winter's head? I'm a creeper who just crawled out your computer! My eyes bleed, you've met with a terrible fate, blah, blah. And the second thing you say, after accusing me of being a hologram and throwing your shoe… is about weather?" he rambled, trying to hold in his laughs.

I shuffled my feet, pursing my lips. "Mhmm," I squeaked out, my grey eyes falling to the floor. Could he not sense I was socially awkward? And when I'm social, I'm a fucking smartass. Either way it isn't a win.

"Dude, you're funny. Heh, might keep you around for a bit before I kill you," he winked, plopping down in my swivel chair.

"Dude," I imitated, crossing my arms, "You're not gonna kill me. I'll go friggen GTA on you," I threatened, although it didn't appear as such at the moment.

His eyes widened, his mouth dropping. A sudden interest flickered across his face. "You got GTA?" he questioned.

What the fuck was going on here? So. There's this demon elf thing in my room, and I'm talking about the weather, videogames and throwing shoes. There has got to be something very, very wrong with me.

"Yes. Finished it twice," I replied, smirking.

"Heh. Try eleven and I'll be impressed, doll face," he grinned, folding his hands in front of him.

Now, my eyes widened. "Wow."

He cocked his head, some of his blonde hair falling back into his face. "You are weird," he repeated, watching me.

"Hey, I'm not the tunic wearing, black eyed, red pupiled, elf dude who crawls through computers," I growled, growing irritated at how he keeps stating how abnormal I am.

"You didn't freak out when you saw the tunic wearing, black eyed, red pupiled, elf dude that crawled through your computer," he smirked, slowly twisting side to side on the swivel chair.

I glared at him, pushing my glasses higher up on my nose. "I just don't know how to take these kind of erm… situations," I murmured in reply.

"Clearly. But don't worry. I'll get you to react like the rest, soon enough."

"And what would that be?" I questioned.

"Screaming. Horrified. Depressed. Scared. Suicidal," he growled, shining his pointed teeth as he smiled.

"Nah, I'm good," I sighed, looking down and fake inspecting my nails like a preppy girl.

"You are weird!" he wined, appearing to get agitated.

"Stop that!" I growled.

"Make me."

"Don't act like a three year old."

"Come at me bro."

"Fuck you."

"Where and when?"

I gave him the death glare as he smirked, still swiveling on the chair. "You're agitating," I sighed, walking to the door of my room.

"Thanks, that's my job. And where do you think you're going?" he growled, jumping in front of me, blocking the door.

I scowled as I stared up at him, waiting for him to step out of the way. "I want a soda, damn," I grumbled, pushing past him. His tunic was damp. Shit, it was going to get the carpet wet.

He blinked a few times, looking confused. His eyes narrowed as he stepped to the side, allowing me to pass. I heard his feet behind me as he followed me down stairs, and into the kitchen. Ben was right though. I was taking this a lot differently than I should be. But ya know, why give him the satisfaction of fear? Screaming and crying will get me no where. If he's gonna kill me… then he kills me. There isn't shit the police can do about some kid who can jump into electronics. So, I'm just gonna go with the flow. Maybe he'll get bored and go stalk some other person. I opened the refrigerator, grabbing a soda. I popped the lid, taking a swig before shutting the fridge.

"You want some soda or water or something?" I asked, leaning against the bar.

His eyes were questioning as he stared at me. His scowl increased at the word water. Heh. Guess he's a soda or tea kind of guy. Or alcohol. Probably alcohol. Yeah.

"No," he replied, watching me as I drank my soda.

I shrugged, walking around him and to my basement. I knew he'd follow. Oh well.

"Where are you going?" he hissed behind me, jogging to catch up.

"To the circus," I sarcastically replied, descending the stairs.

"I swear to Zalgo if you are trying to sneak attack me or some shit I'm gonna go all ninja on you," he murmured behind me. "No one acts this calm. I know you're plotting something, Winter," he growled.

"Not really. I don't really plan things," I yawned. "And stop calling me Winter! I prefer Winnie," I hissed as well.

"I don't really give a fuck, darlin'. I'm sticking with Winter and you can just- OH MY FUCKS IT'S HEAVEN ON EARTH!" he yelled, once he entered the game room.

I sighed, watching him run around like it was Christmas morning. What the actual fuck was going on? A demon elf is running around my game room. Something had to have been in that sandwich I ate early. Although there is no way I'd be tripping out _this _much.

"You have everything!" he excitedly yelled, looking around. "After you die, this is totally gonna be my hang out for a while," he chuckled, sitting down on one of the theater seats.

"Are you sure you'll remember in… hopefully around seventy, eighty years?" I questioned, sitting as well. The farthest seat away from Ben, though.

"Hopefully minutes, not years," he replied, grinning.

"In your dreams, elf boy." I rolled my eyes.

"It shall be my reality, blue haired bitch," he growled in response.

"Link wanna be."

"Fake scene slut."

"Cross dresser."

I smirked, looking at his tunic. Hell, it could be considered a dress. I don't know. His face heated up, glowing red as he angrily glared at me, searching his brain for another comeback.

"You… you… YOU ARE WEIRD!" he yelled, frustrated.

"You can't even come up with another comeback," I smirked, satisfied.

He glared at me, crossing his arms. "You don't know how easy it would be for me to end your life right now," he snarled.

"Do it then, fucker."

His eyes widened, his mouth dropping. Then, his head dropped as he glared at me. Blood streaked down his face once more, dripping down once it reached his jaw. He stretched out his hand, flicking his fingers out suddenly. One by one, each of the lights in the room burst, leaving darkness behind. I sighed, my heart quickening in my chest. There was fear in there. But I refused to show it.

Sparks of electricity danced between his finger tips as he glared at me, the malicious smile plastered on his face once more. Well. That would hurt. Yeah, a lot actually.

"Watch it," I hissed, leaning away.

"Afraid now?" he grinned, the sparks flickering and zapping.

"Trembling with fear," I sarcastically replied, smirking at him.

His smile vanished, replaced by a frown. He held out his hand, positioning it over my arm.

"Any last words, Winter?"

"Tacos," I immediately replied, staring at him.

His eyes widened, his eyebrows furrowing. The sparks dimmed away, until nothing was left in his hand. In the middle of the darkness, I sat there and waited.

"What… the… fuck."

"Yeah. You made all the light bulbs explode and now it's pitch black in here," I grumbled, crossing my arms.

A slight laugh sounded in the dark room.

"I was always a fan of videogames in the dark. You up?" he questioned, as the TV flickered on behind him, offering some light.

"Why not, Ben…" I paused, not knowing his last name.

"Drowned," he murmured, walking over and finding a controller. "If you would have kept playing Majora's Mask you would have known that."

"Ben Drowned."

"Yeah."

"So you drowned."

"Nah shit," he sighed. "But that's my name."

"So what's it like being a demon elf thingy?" I asked, picking up a controller for myself.

"Shut the fuck up," he grumbled, turning on my PS3.

"Well that was rude," I huffed, sitting down on one of my seats.

"Yep. A few games before we continue. You're a tough cookie to crack. Guess it's gonna talk a while. I need a game break. So step the fuck up and let's go," he snapped.

* * *

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Right, x, right, left, right, R1, right, left, x, triangle!" I snapped, my fingers flying over the controller as I used the invincibility cheat for GTA.

"What the fuck, Winter?" Ben hissed, his teeth bared as his fingers viciously flew over his own controller.

"Not my fault you don't have cheats memorized," I chuckled, allowing my character to get shot at without worry. Ben, however, continued to have to duck and dodge.

"I don't cheat," he growled, seeming extremely focused.

"You just hack," I sneered, right as his character died.

I turned, facing him with a smug expression on my face. His mouth was dropped open in shock.

"I'm a winner," I sung, doing a small happy dance in my chair.

He grimaced, crossing his arms in front of him. "If you wouldn't have used fucking cheats you would have been done for a while back. So technically I am the winner," he spat, although a small smirk began to lighten his features.

"Whatever makes you feel better, Benny," I chuckled, turning off my controller and the TV.

"Don't call me that," he moaned, his head falling back against the chair.

"Don't call me Winter and I wont call you Benny," I replied, trying to strike a deal.

He scowled at me, reaching up and adjusting his hat. It seemed just a tad bit too large for his head.

"No deal."

I rolled my eyes, just as there was a knock on the door. My head snapped over to Ben as he froze.

"It's probably Darren," I murmured. "Stupid boy, I told him to call me before he comes over."

Ben offered no reply as he turned off his controller, sitting in down on the arm of the chair.

"Alright, well, shoo," I flicked my fingers at him, signaling for him to go away.

"Why do I have to leave for? I can't meet your friend?" he asked, smirking. His teeth sharpened to points, malice shining.

"No," I snapped, pointing to the TV. "Get your ass back in that game before I have to kick it!"

He leaned back on the chair, propping his feet up just as another knock sounded. "Nah, I don't really feel like it."

"Quit quoting Spongebob and get the fuck lost, Ben!" I laughed.

"Ugh, fine, fine. Only because you asked so nicely," he chuckled. "I'll be back, Winter. We still have a game to finish," he winked, before walking over to the TV. "Oh, and by the way. I wouldn't talk to Derek about me. He'll probably think you're off your nut," he snickered.

"It's Darren. And I wasn't planning on it," I replied, throwing a timid smile.

"Alrighty. See ya later sweet cheeks."

With that, Ben crawled through the screen, leaving me alone in the dark basement. Stupid elf. Now I'm gonna have to replace all of the lights. I sighed, walking up the stairs to hear frantic pounding on the door.

"Winnie! Let me in!" I heard Darren whine. "I saw your car in the driveway, don't ignore me!" Ugh, he was such a child! Then again, I was too.

I slung the door open, glaring at him. He grinned instantly, the usual sparkle in his honey eyes.

"Guess what," he hurriedly said, bouncing where he stood.

"Um, something so important that you decided to walk to my house and tell me?" I laughed, stepping to the side as he walked in.

"Well, partially. I was also bored, but I had to tell you this immediately! And ya know, phones are for chumps."

I rolled my eyes as he headed for the basement. He had his favorite band tee on of Black Veil Brides, along with his usual ripped jeans and dark grey beanie.

"Well don't keep me waiting," I sighed, following his lead down the stairs. "By the way, I need to fix all the lights in here," I murmured.

"What happened to all of them?" he asked, squinting his eyes as he tried to see better.

"A demon elf came and caused them all to explode."

A roar of laughter tumbled from his lips as he nearly doubled over. Heh. He doesn't know it's true. If Ben's watching I bet his getting a kick out of it.

"Damn, Winnie, you have jokes ready on the whim!" he giggled. "But yeah, I'll help you replace the bulbs. There might have been a power surge or something," he murmured, turning and walking back up the stairs. "Anyway, you know that little shopping center down the street?" he asked, as I led him to the garage.

"Yeah, why?" I asked, finding the spare light bulbs. I handed him a few, then gathered some in my hands.

"They are putting a Gamestop in it! We wont have to drive all the way to the mall to get to it anymore!" he cheered, almost dropping a light bulb in the process.

"That's great!" I smiled, walking back to the basement. "And very convenient."

"Yeah. We could have just waited and gone there to get Majora's Mask. Ya know, instead of getting a fucked up one," he snickered.

"It's relatively old, Darren, I don't even know if they sell it anymore. Online is our best option, but it doesn't really matter," I whispered, putting a new light bulb in the lamp that sat in the corner. I dropped the old broken one to the ground. I flicked it on, offering some light into the room.

We continued around, replacing the light bulbs until all were fixed. Darren slumped into the theater chair Ben sat in, glancing down at his watch.

"It's getting late, and we have school tomorrow," he sighed.

I frowned, sitting down next to him. "How about we skip tomorrow," I offered, a hopeful smile on my face.

"C'mon, Winnie. We already went over the days we can miss. What are you on now, fifteen?" he chuckled.

"I made them up on the weekends… it's better to go when a lot of others aren't," I whispered, my grey eyes casting to the floor.

"Yeah, I understand. But we have to go, you know that. Try to get a good nights sleep, and I'll see you tomorrow," he murmured, standing. I knew he wasn't looking forward to it either.

"Alright. Laters," I replied, as he stood up, walking up the stairs. I heard the door slam, but I stayed put.

I wonder if Ben was coming back. Part of me really wouldn't mind it if he did. In fact, I could use the company. As if he read my mind, I saw the TV begin to glitch. Static danced across the screen as a break appeared, Ben pulling himself out of it. He smirked, dropping to his feet as the TV returned to normal.

"Hiya Benny," I giggled, watching as his smirk disintegrated.

"Stop it! Damn, it's hard enough to deal with Sally calling me that," he growled, face palming. "So, what was so important that your bestie had to tell you?" he questioned, coming and plopping down next to me.

"That they are opening a Gamestop down the street. That should interest you as well."

"Cool. I see you fixed the lights," he mumbled, looking around.

"Yep."

"You are still weird."

"So are you, demon elf." He rolled his red pupils, popping his knuckles as he sat there. "Are ya still gonna try to kill me?" I asked, my grey eyes searching his.

"Yep."

"That's just lovely," I murmured, my eyes dropping to the ground.

"Psh, I didn't say when," he smirked.

"You still want to."

"Never said I wanted to."

"Then why are you?"

"Hello? It's in my job description, little human."

"Is it also in your job description to wear a dress?"

His eyes were like daggers as he stared at me. "Don't push me, doll."

I slowly moved my hand forward, lightly shoving his shoulder. "Now watcha gonna do about it?" I grinned, as he scrunched his eyes shut. He massaged his temples as I laughed.

"Yep. You're a strange one, alright."

"Gotta problem with it?"

"Perhaps."

"So," I breathed, trying to think of something to say. "If you had a cookie, who would you give it to?"

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Myself."

"That's cheating!" I sang, smirking at him.

"No it isn't. There is no rule book on who you can give cookies to," he snickered.

"How do you know?"

"Cause I'm smart."

"What's the square root of pie?"

"A number."

"See, you're not that smart!"

"Yes I am, I answered your question. The square root of pie, is in fact, a number."

"What's the number?"

"It's between one and ten. Take your pick."

I groaned, leaning back on the chair. I can already see that this is just the beginning of our smartass wars.

That is, if he doesn't kill me first.

* * *

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Even though Darren told me I shouldn't skip school anymore... I decided that today, it'd be for the best. I just couldn't deal with the drama, along with everything that's going on with Ben. Speaking of Ben, I haven't seen a sign of him today. I even went on the internet for a while, and not once did he pop up Cleverbot. My phone vibrated then, and I saw it was from Darren. I sighed, knowing good and well he cussed me out for skipping out once again. Of course, if I had notified him in advance, he would have been on my doorstep, banging on my door for me to get the hell outside.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

I looked up to see Ben, his usual smirk planted across his face. I rolled my eyes, part of me not minding his presence. "Yeah, but I'm not," I murmured, cracking my knuckles.

"Skipper," he sneered, adjusting his hat.

"What brings you here?" I asked, leaning back on my bed.

"Oh, ya know. The usual haunting you and stuff. Nothing out the ordinary."

"You kind of suck at haunting me," I giggled, grinning at him.

He glared at me, his red pupils intense. "It's not my fault that you are weird and aren't terrified of me. The only other time I've seen someone not afraid, was when there was a vicious fan girl. I'm tellin' ya, I may be a ladies man but damn!" he huffed, sitting on the swivel chair once more.

"Ladies man?" I laughed, rolling my eyes. "Why, you're such the charmer."

"Thank you, I'm well aware," he grinned, seeming oblivious to my sarcasm.

My phone buzzed once more, and I peeked down to see it was once again from Darren. I sighed, opening them up. The first one said, 'Where the hell are you?!' and the next said, 'I'm on my way to your house. Hope you're up.' My eyes widened. Darren never had the balls to just up and leave once he was already there. Something must have happened.

"Ben, Darren is on his way over. Could you come back later?"

He glared at me. "He your boyfriend or something?" he snarkily growled.

"No!" I violently shook my head back and forth. "Just my best friend. I think something bad happened to him."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Winter. Every time I fucking get here, he seems to come."

"Well, he isn't aware that a demon elf is haunting me," I hissed.

Ben said nothing more as he crawled back into my computer, silence echoing in the room as he went. I walked downstairs and laid on the couch. I was partly worried about what has happened. Then again, he might just be aching dramatic as always. Finally, there was a knock on the door. I swung it open to see Darren standing there, bloody knuckles and one of his eyes black and swollen.

Ben's Point Of View

Frustrated, I paced my room. I was aware of Jeff's eyes on me, his silence being abnormal. He could tell I was pissed, I mean it isn't that hard to tell.

"Your victim is really getting to you, huh?" he asked.

My head snapped up, my eyes like razors. "Shut the fuck up."

"Why haven't you killed her yet? It's been what, three days?"

"Barely," I scoffed, trying to save a bit of my pride.

"And she's not scared of you?"

"No."

"Fan girl?"

"No."

"You want me to take care of it?" he grinned, his eyes alight.

"No!" I growled, baring my teeth.

"Yeah, that'll probably piss you off if she's terrified of me and not you," he chuckled. Douche bag.

"I've barely gotten to even have the opportunity to scare her! It's Darren this, Darren that. I'm about to go slaughter him," I growled.

"Ooo, sounds like ole' Benny boy is jealous," he cackled, his unblinking eyes glued to me.

"Fuck off, Jeff, it's not like that. I barely know her. Hell, I don't ever have the opportunity to get to know her!" I growled, frustrated.

"Want me to take him out?"

"Jeff, for the last time, I don't want your fucking help," I snarled.

Jeff rolled his eyes, exiting the room without a reply. I guess he's going out to go killing. I let out a sigh that sounded more like a hiss. Lucky him. I haven't had the thrill of the kill in what feels like ages. Just because this blue haired bitch doesn't possess an ounce of fear in her. That... or she plainly doesn't care. That thought alone got me to thinking. What was behind those grey eyes?

Psh, as if she'll even give me the time of day to find out!

Winter's Point Of View

"What the hell happened?" I demanded, frazzled.

"Fight at school," he stated, nonchalantly. Darren walked over to the couch, slumping down onto one of the cushions.

I sighed, shaking my head. "Daniel again?" I mumbled, walking to the fridge. I grabbed an icepack out of the fridge, returning to Darren's side. He nodded, taking the icepack gratefully. "Did you at least beat the shit out of him?" I asked, sitting next to him.

"I tried. Got some decent swings in before people pulled us apart. Better outcome than usual," he shrugged. "I bailed so I wouldn't have to deal with the teachers lecturing me today. I'm just not in the mood for that as well," he sighed.

I nodded. "Yeah, I understand."

"You kind of picked the best day not to come," he chuckled, his gold eyes warm as he looked over at me. "I wouldn't have wanted you mixed up with all of that. And knowing Daniel, you would have."

I smiled, it soft and sad at the same time. Darren and I have stuck together for years, suffering the wrath of the dreaded group at school, Daniel being the ringleader. Luckily, school was almost over.

Suddenly, my thoughts were disturbed by a loud banging on the door. It caused both me, and Darren to jump. I looked over at him, and he merely shrugged. I stood up, walking to the door. I looked through the peephole, seeing something was blocking it. RED SIREN! Went off in my head. I backed away from the door, twisting on my heel to get to Darren, and tell him to run upstairs. Before I did, however, the door was busted down from its hinges.

I stared, horrified to see a man walk in, stepping on the broken door as he went. The hood on his white hoodie was thrown over his head, long black hair shielding his face from view. He wore black dress pants and converse. 'Nice shoes' was my first thought. But then I couldn't help but notice the splatters of red that spotted his hoodie, praying that it wasn't blood. Of course, my fears were proven correct when I saw the large kitchen knife that laid in his hand.

Psychotic laughter filled the air, his head tilting back, his hair falling aware from his face. My eyes widened, noticing the black rind that circled his eyes. He has no eyelids... Not to mention the huge smile that was carved onto his face. Without another thought, I twisted on my heel and sprinted to the living room. I wasn't worried for my sake. But for my best friends'.

"Darren!" I yelled, causing his head to snap over to me.

Instantly, I was plowed to the ground, the man's heavy body holding me down.

"Get off her!" Darren growled, springing to his feet.

"Hehehe, it looks like you've already got into one fight today, boy," the man giggled, insanely. "Besides, it's not her I'm after."

My heart sunk. I twisted around, kicking him where the sun did not shine. A grunt flew from his lips, as his black pupils returned to me.

"Why you little-"

Just then, Darren approached, swinging his fist at the boys head. The boy crumpled as I scrambled out from under him. In an instant, the boy was back up, a deadly look in his eyes. He cocked his head, his psychotic smile stretching larger.

"I have a question. What is black, white and red all over?" he asked, suddenly.

Darren and I stared at him, dumbstruck. Of course, knowing me, several answers popped into my head. A newspaper. A penguin with a sun burn. But my voice box just didn't seem to want to work.

"Hehehe. The answer, is me," he growled, his smile ripping around the edges as it grew bigger.

He shot forward, taking Darren to the ground. I had no time to approach, before the man's hand shot down, his knife impaling itself into Darren's chest.

"Go. To. Sleep."

For the first time, I screamed. Over and over again, the screams came out, along with the amount of blood that was splattering every where. The man's hand continuously flung down, Darren's pleads being cut short. I stared at his bleeding corpse, my sanity shattering. My best friend, for more than ten years now laid dead in front of me.

The killer turned his head towards me, his smile large. I glared at him, tears now rolling down my cheeks. I guess it was my turn, right? Well, I wasn't going to fight him. All I had left in this world was a demon elf that planned on killing me anyway. Might as well get this done early. But the killer simply stood up, walking to the door.

"What the fuck?" I screamed, shocking him.

He turned, facing me. "Hehe, thought I was gonna kill you too? Sorry, princess, but that isn't necessarily on my job description."

I glared at him, visibly shaking. "But killing him was?"

"You could say that. More like a favor. And since I'm a nice guy, I do nice things. But anyway... I have to get going. Your screams were pretty loud," he cackled. "Goodbye, Winter."

* * *

**Yes, I know it's sucking -_- Me and this story don't get along very well. I'm considering rewriting the past couple of chapters, so if you want me to, let me know. I want this story to be the best it can be, so please let me know if there are any complaints/suggestions**


	6. Chapter 6

I was still shaking, tears continuously streaming from my eyes. I saw the gurney lift, Darren's body laid out flat, a body bag covering his form. My heart shattered, staring at the bloody scene, police and medics still looming around. The police hadn't pushed questions; right after I gave them a description of the murderer they nodded their heads in a knowing way. According to them, this murderer has been slaughtering through this town for a while now. I didn't know where else to go, or what to even do. I didn't want to stay in this house, but there was no where else to go. The only other place I had been welcomed was Darren's house, but...

I curled in on myself, still huddled on the couch. I sure wish that demon elf would come. I wasn't exactly sure why, but I felt like I needed to see him for some reason. But, seeing how hectic things were around here, it wouldn't be smart for him to arrive at this time. I wasn't going to call my parents. They wouldn't care, or offer to come home, I knew that. Perhaps I could use the emergency money they kept to stay in a hotel room for the night. That would work nicely... I stood up, seeing the detectives observing the scene. Blood splatters covered the wall, along with the floor. But I knew just as well as they did that there wouldn't be anything to find.

I notified the police chief who had questioned me where I would be staying the night. He informed me that I could return home tomorrow, and that the mess would be cleaned up. It would be enough time to gather the evidence. I wasn't even pinned as a suspect. The pale man with a carved smile who wore a white hoodie was apparently well known around here. Unfortunately I wasn't aware of that detail. I walked to my parents room, digging throughout their drawers and coming up empty. I knew they had an emergency stash around here somewhere. I fumbled around the closet, finally coming up with a couple hundreds. This should easily cover some food and a shitty hotel room.

I paused outside my doorway, slumping my shoulders as I entered. My mind appeared to be in complete denial, and I was so close to snapping completely. I would save that for the hotel room, where I can stay for the night. There was no way in hell I was staying here. I walked over to my computer, turning it on. I then searched Cleverbot, entering the site. The cursor blinked, as I thought about what I should say... if I should say something at all. I knew Ben had to be watching. He always knew when to come, and when not to it seemed.

'Ben,' I typed, my hands shaking like a leaf. 'I'm going to be staying in a hotel room for the night. Um... would you mind coming? I really need to talk to you... You can come through my phone, I know you can. Just... I don't know.'

I sighed, feeling like an idiot. Hell, he probably wouldn't see it. But it was worth a shot, after all. I sauntered my way down stairs, and out the door. I slowly walked to my icy blue car, tears threatening to spill over once more. Thankfully, the town's hotel was just down the street, not too far from where I lived. If it had been a long drive... I probably wouldn't have made it. I continued on, a couple of the unforgivable tears sliding down my cheeks.

Once I arrived in the hotel, I hurried to the front desk, knowing I looked a wreck. Avoiding the eyes of the person behind the desk, I quickly exchanged my money for a room key, as the person quickly typed on her computer. I felt like I was about to burst, my nerves twisting in my stomach making me feel as though I was about to throw up. Hurrying, I found room twelve, quickly unlocking the door and sliding inside. I locked the door, not holding the feelings in any longer. A loud sob burst through my lips as I fell on to the bed, tossing my phone to the side as I curled into a small ball. Tears flowed down my face like a river, my grey eyes bloodshot. My heart ached as it thumped hardly within my chest, my breaths short squeaks as I tried to breathe.

"Winter," I heard a shocked voice whisper.

I turned to face Ben, his red eyes wide and concerned. His mouth was hanging open limply, as he stared. I never cried... this was all new. I couldn't help the blush that coated my cheeks as I stared at the elf boy.

"What happened?" he asked, stepping forward, but remained hesitant.

"A-a man k-killed D-darren," I sobbed, hiccuping.

A mix of emotions fluttered on to his face, the first seeming to be anger. Then... relief? Followed by sadness... was that guilt? I couldn't tell. I didn't care that much either. I snapped my eyes shut, burying my face into my pillow. That when two arms snaked around me, pulling me to a warm chest. My face was buried in Ben's chest, his green tunic surprisingly soft. I didn't care he has threatened to kill me. Not in this moment. I wrapped my arms around him, tightly holding him to me. His hand soothingly rubbed up and down my back as he laid as still as possible. My tears stained his tunic, but he didn't seem to mind that much. I suppose we both are laying off being ass holes to each other. Even if it is just for today... I could live with that.

"It'll be alright," he promised, dragging his fingers through my hair.

"He... he was my best friend," I murmured, snapping my eyes shut once more.

"Friends come and go, Winter," he sighed.

"So... that means you are going to leave?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"Are you saying we are friends?"

"Um... well, I kind of thought we were. I mean... I dunno, you say I'm weird all the time, which is true. But I consider you a friend, Ben."

"I thought you hated me," he snickered, his body shaking against me as he laughed.

"No. You can just get on my nerves some times," I replied.

"As do you."

A smile threatened to pull across my lips, but I just couldn't bring myself to smile just yet. Darren just died... being brutally murdered, at that.

"Say... would you want to come live with me? I mean, I'm surely gonna get my ass kicked. But that way, it wont be on my 'job description' to kill you anymore. I mean, I wasn't really planning on that anymore anyway. But there doesn't appear to be anything left for you here," he hurriedly explained, sounding sheepish. "I could use a gaming partner at the house, after all."

"Depends. Do you live with a bunch of other serial killers?" I mumbled.

"Yeps, I do. But don't worry, I wont let them hurt you," he smirked, pulling away from me and standing.

"Actually... I think it'd be better if you stayed in my room for a few days. Just long enough for me decide how I'm going to tell them. They aren't gonna just let a random human stay there."

"Who are they?"

"Okay, there's Jeff, EJ, LJ, Sally, Jane, Smile Dog, Masky, Hoodie and the infamous Slenderman. Others visit every once in a while, too," he replied, followed by a yawn.

"I dunno, Ben," I murmured.

"Would you rather go back to your house, alone? And continue to go to school, alone?" he questioned, raising one of his eyebrows.

Instantly I was standing with him, ready to leave. "Count me in," I grumbled.

"Alright, awesome! I have a feeling you'll get along with everyone. Although for the next few days, you aren't gonna see any of them... well, perhaps my best bro. Yeah, I can make that exception," he chuckled.

"Which one of them would that be?"

"Jeff the Killer."

* * *

**Short chapter, I know . Sorry people. Imma get workin on the next chapter of Slender Mansion and Candy Hearts though, if ya read them ;) If not, I would xD PLEASE REVIEW~!**


End file.
